


Good Night and Sweet Dreams

by ghaskan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Vague Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghaskan/pseuds/ghaskan
Summary: The warmth of days past, slipping away.





	Good Night and Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> For the Hoshi Ryouma 60 minutes challenge on Twitter.

That afternoon, Hoshi Ryouma had a spectator for his tennis practice. He wasn’t sure why someone would be interested in seeing him running back and forth, leaving trails of sweat behind as he swung his racket to hit the tennis balls machine-gunned by the dispenser again and again. That didn’t stop her from coming watch him, however. When Hoshi asked her why, she would always say something about how happy he seemed or how cool he looked. The exchange always ended with Hoshi telling her with a grin on his face that he looked totally cool, but only during matches, and she would giggle in response.

After Hoshi had showered and changed back, he met her near a bench by the court’s exit. She carried a bento box. Most people wouldn’t be hungry enough to eat a second lunch before dinner, but tennis practice burned a lot of energy, so when she offered him the bento he accepted it without much of a fight. While Hoshi wolfed down the food, they sat surrounded by a comfortable silence, which they later broke to talk about their uneventful days. The warmth of the day slipped away, and, in what felt like the blink of an eye, it was time for them to part ways and head back home.

“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow. Good night and sweet dreams,” she said with a smile. Then she waved at him, and he curtly waved back. Hoshi would have liked to stare at her some more, but he had to turn around to hide his reddening cheeks. He still had a ways to go.

However, what Hoshi had waiting for him at home was neither good nor sweet. No one replied when he chirped “I’m home!”. His heart throbbed in his chest, his stomach churned. Hoshi slid the door leading to the living room open, but he didn’t walk in. The scene that welcome him back had all the makings of a hellish nightmare. His hand reached for his mouth, in a futile attempt to stop the food he had eaten earlier from leaving.

Good night and sweet dreams. If only it were that simple.


End file.
